Managed networks may refer to various types of computer networks that can be remotely administered. This management may involve one or more server devices disposed within a remote network management platform collecting information about the configuration and operational states of computing devices in the managed network, and then presenting representations of this information by way of one or more graphical user interfaces. The user interfaces may be, for instance, web-based user interfaces.
Some of the collected information may relate to key performance indicators (KPIs). KPIs include any sort of measurement, reading, or data that is relevant to the managed network. Traditionally, these KPIs are limited and do not provide information that is detailed and specific enough to improve the managed network.